


Loving Secret

by hpremshslash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort/Romance, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpremshslash/pseuds/hpremshslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus comforts Bill in the Hospital Wing. For the Non Canon Competitiong in the HPFC on ff.net. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Non Canon Competition** in the HPFC on ff.net.

For the **Non Canon Competition** in the HPFC.

Disclaimer: No, I'm not JKR.

 **Warning:** This is slash. dl;dr.

Beta: mew. Thanks, luv!

* * *

Loving Secret

By: Kylie

* * *

Remus was the only visitor in the Hospital Wing; everyone else was mourning for Dumbledore, or helping fix and clean up the castle. It was clean, spotless as always. Quieter than usual, as there was only one patient inside. Bill lay motionless on the bed.

Bill was lucky, even though he didn't look so. He wouldn't turn into a werewolf, only get moody and have a craving for raw meat close to the full moon. He had it better than it could have turned out.

Remus looked over at Bill. Some people might say that the scars looked ugly; Remus thought they showed character. The scars proved that Bill was brave, that he was willing to fight for what was right. He was not ugly, not at all; he was beautiful.

The whole castle was unnaturally quiet. Bill's breathing was the loudest thing Remus heard; it was a deep and steady sound. It calmed him.

Bill's left hand twitched. Remus reached over and held it in both of his hands. Slowly, Bill started waking up. It took a few minutes for Bill to become somewhat aware, and that's when he noticed Remus.

"Remus?"

Glad to hear his voice, weak, but unchanged, Remus answered, "Hey, Bill."

"Where is everyone?" Bill asked, looking around.

"Repairing the castle."

"Oh."

They stayed silent for a few moments. Remus was still holding Bill's hand. Bill didn't notice.

Bill broke the silence by asking, "Remus, be honest with me. I'm ugly, aren't I?"

"What? No you aren't!" Remus argued.

Bill groaned, "Don't sugarcoat things. I know I'm not like I was before. I can feel it. I'm ugly and gross-looking. I can tell, even if I haven't seen myself yet."

"No you're not," Remus said gently. "Your scars-"

"I have scars? Will they go away?"

Remus shook his head.

"Great, just great. Now I'll be hideous my whole life."

"No you won't," Remus squeezed Bill's hand.

"Are you holding my hand?" asked Bill, just noticing.

The older man let go. Bill reached and grabbed one hand back.

"No, it's okay. I like it. Gives me comfort that I'm not so repulsive that someone can still touch me."

"Bill, you are not ugly. Your scars give you character. They show everyone how brave you are. How you fight for what you believe in. They don't make you ugly. You are beautiful."

Bill laughed, "Beautiful? Thanks, Remus. You're a good friend, but you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not!" he protested. "It's the truth. Anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool."

The patient smiled for a moment. "Are you sure there isn't a way to make the scars disappear? I haven't even seen them yet, but I know it's bad."

"There's no way. Or I would have gotten rid of mine by now."

This time Bill squeezed Remus' hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't forget. I was just complaining."

Remus smiled. "I know."

They lapsed into a comfortable, yet strange silence. They couldn't hear the sounds of repairs even though it was silent. They just heard each other's breathing.

This time it was Remus who broke the error silence: "You weren't bitten."

"I know." He nodded. "But I'll still have other problems, right?"

"Yes, but they aren't severely horrible. You'll just have a craving for raw meat and be extremely moody when the full moon comes around. It could be worse."

"Unlike you."

"Yes," he smiled sadly.

"How do you do it? I've heard it's horrible."

"Oh, it is. And you never get used to it. I suppose I endure it because I know that there are things worth living for."

"Like what?" asked Bill stubbornly.

"Family, friends, love," Remus answered.

"Love? You love somebody, Remus?" teased Bill.

Remus thought about it. He had only ever really loved one person, Sirius. He was slowly, though, beginning to feel things for someone else. The someone else happened to be the person currently holding his hand.

Smiling, he answered, "Yes, I did, and might be falling for someone else. "

"Did?"

"He's dead now."

"He? What?" Bill looked confused, then,"Oh! You're gay?"

Remus nodded.

Smiling his first real smile since waking up, Bill said, "It was Sirius, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Of course it was. That's why you lived with him!" Bill laughed. "Now what about the second part of that?"

"That I can't tell you," smiled Remus.

"What! Why not?"

"It's a secret."

"Come on, you can-"

Before Bill finished his sentence, the Hospital Wing doors opened. A burst of loud noise came with it.

Hurrying through the doors was Fleur. Following right behind her were the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Tonks.

Remus discreetly slid his hand out of Bill's. Bill looked at him; he smiled.

"Oh, Bill," Fleur said in a heavy French accent. She hugged him gingerly.

Remus stood slowly to let other people by. Everyone looked at Bill, waiting for him to speak.

"Hey, everyone," he said amd smiled.

They all smiled back, glad, knowing that he would be all right.

Remus' "secret" would stay that way. No one would ever know that Remus was slowing, quietly falling in love with Bill. Remus was more than okay with that.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I liked writing it. Please, review. :)


End file.
